The invention relates to an automation unit with a computer, comprising an arithmetic and logic unit, a computer housing, a data interface and a screen, wherein the arithmetic and logic unit, the data interface and the screen are accommodated in the computer housing. Such an automation unit may be used for example for training purposes, in particular in industrial training, in order to familiarise the trainees in dealing with components of the automation system such as actuators, sensors, control units, regulators and other automation devices, or in the operation of an automated system in a production or manufacturing facility. The invention also relates to a method for the virtual, functional interlinking of external components and to a computer program product.
Known from DE 10 2008 051 401 A1 is a training and simulation unit for electrical function sequences in electrical, electro-mechanical and electro-fluidic systems, in which a controller is provided for simulation and virtual reproduction of system components on a display, with electrical connections to cable connections with hardware components of the system located next to the display. In each case at least some of the connections are assigned optical inputs and/or outputs of the respective simulated system components on the display, and the controller has means of generating suitable electrical voltages at the connections of assigned outputs of the simulated system components and/or of generating reactions of the simulated system components depending on externally applied voltages at connections which are assigned to the inputs of the simulated system components.